Typical anchoring systems that fixedly attach a tool to a position within a structure are available and many adequately serve the function for which they were designed. There are times, however, when an operator wishes to remove an anchor after it has been set within a structure. This typically requires drilling or milling the anchoring system out from within the structure. The art is receptive to systems and methods of unanchoring a system after it has been anchored without drilling and milling.